


情侬侬处 上 《意外相逢》

by berryzhong



Category: SD - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryzhong/pseuds/berryzhong





	情侬侬处 上 《意外相逢》

所以，李懂怎么也不会想到，多年之后，他与顾顺居然是在这么尴尬的场合再次相见了。

顾顺是他的甲方。

准确的说，李懂作为乙方最重要的项目负责人，带着一纸合约，在A市最高楼的顶层会议室，见到了甲方的负责人，顾顺。

两人寒暄握手的场面多么好笑啊。

“你们都出去，我有事要跟李总单独详谈。”  
顾顺大手一挥，所有人乖乖地都出去了。

 

当顾顺终于没了商业谈判的疏离感凑近自己的时候，李懂才彻底确定顾顺用的还是三年前和自己在一起时用的那款香水，他没想到他是那么长情的一个人。

他的耳垂被熟悉的温度含住，被熟悉的柔软感翻搅舔舐，还有熟悉的擦着低音的弦一般让人心颤的声音，

“想你了。”

“顾总，请你不要这样。”  
李懂靠后退了一步，保持了官方的距离。

顾顺便凑近了一步，低头凑到李懂脖子边意欲亲吻，他就又后退一步。

“顾顺！”

这样我退你进的李懂就被推到了桌边。

这下可真的是羊入虎口了。

顾顺张开双臂将李懂牢牢地圈在桌边，一双眼睛丝毫不害臊地来回地打量李懂的脸，喉结上下一滑动就深吻了上去。

还是一样的感觉。心一下就软了。

李懂被顾顺熟悉的吻技吻得意乱情迷，双手不自觉地环上对方的脖子，软着腰往顾顺怀里倒，只顾着自己气喘吁吁地哼哼，一没留神就被捉了个正着。  
他呻吟一声，稍微往后退了退，咬着顾顺的嘴唇意味深长地问道，  
“外面人都等着呢，你到底签不签字，嗯？” 随即轻咬了一口顾顺的下唇，“顾总。“   
顾顺挑了挑眉，一副无所谓的样子，硬挺的性器隔着裤子明目张胆地戳在李懂下腹，大手按着李懂的后腰往自己身上压，直到再没有一丝空隙。  
“嗯，那要看李总的表现了。“

李懂扑哧一声笑了出来，随即瞪着圆圆的眼睛，凶着一字一顿地说，“你他妈爱，签，不，签。“  
说完转身就要走，却被顾顺一把从后面上来抱住。真真切切地将李懂的小身躯团在怀里，讨好似的揉捏他的双肘。

“等一下，你怎么又瘦了。“顾顺问得一本正经。  
“你是不是又不按时吃饭？“  
“你这样我怎么能放心。”  
…  
李懂心里一软，没由来地眼圈泛红，别过头去说了一句，  
“关你屁事。”

顾顺一脸严肃地将人别过身来，认真地说，  
“怎么不关我事，太瘦了怎么给我生孩子。”

……果然狗嘴里吐不出象牙！！！

李懂一脚踩在顾顺锃亮的皮鞋上，把他梳的整齐的头发抓成鸡窝。

“生你个头！”

 

-  
 “夹紧了。”

李懂被顾顺摆成臀部翘起扶着桌子的姿势。  
人瘦了屁股倒没瘦，浑圆紧实的肉臀在顾顺大掌的揉捏下覆上一层粉。  
火热粗长的性器在并拢的腿间进进出出地顶撞，两个的囊袋随着撞击有节奏地拍打着腿根，而李懂同样硬得厉害的下身被顾顺握着摩擦。宽厚的手掌由于常年健身盖了一层薄茧，力度不小地揉搓着下身的嫩皮，过于兴奋的顶端不用触碰就一股一股地接连往外冒水。  
李懂面颊绯红，双眼迷离，显然对这算不上真正性事的亲热十分动情。

“呃啊—为什么不进来？”  
被这场“性事“弄得恍惚的李懂转过头去疑惑地看着顾顺。  
顾顺脸上布了一层薄汗，捏住李懂的下巴低头含住他的小肉嘴，  
“没有准备东西，我的小宝贝会受伤的。”  
“可是…“  
“少废话，我们懂懂的腿和他的小骚穴一样好干。”  
李懂心知顾顺是体谅他，也不多说了。更努力地将腿并紧，以便顾顺获取更多的快感。  
腿根的皮肤在快速的摩擦下发红发烫，像是从此处燃起一团火，不断向外蔓延，直到把整个人都燃烧殆尽。  
“啊……………”  
顾顺刻意将李懂分身的前端握住揉捏，这使得李懂被刺激得又敏感又想要，马眼不断分泌晶莹的体液弄湿了顾顺的手掌。  
顾顺把刚刚溢出的那些涂抹到自己的肉茎上，再重新插进李懂腿间。润滑的加入使得摩擦更加顺畅，高潮时的声音被彼此吃进嘴里，只漏出一点点鼻音在交缠的呼吸中。  
射精结束后好一会儿李懂还沉浸在这虽然没有真正交合但与之也相差无几的亲密中。  
顾顺汗湿的额发垂在额头上，抱着软倒在他怀里的懂儿，从桌上抽了些纸巾，把他刚才射在李懂腿根，包括沾到体毛上的，还有李懂自己射的东西擦干净，又帮李懂穿好裤子，才随意地清理了自己。  
刚才光顾着高潮还有生气，都没有好好打量过眼前的顾顺。  
对方好像没怎么变，还是那个样子，看起来坏坏的样子，却也是很体贴的样子，帅气的样子，他爱的样子。  
李懂看着恋恋不舍吻了吻自己胸口和嘴唇，才神色温柔地把他的衬衫一粒一粒扣好的顾顺，睫毛颤了颤，垂下眼轻轻地问，

“你当年究竟为什么要和我分手。”

顾顺动作顿了一秒，扣好最后一粒扣子，又帮李懂整理好衣领后才抬起头笑了笑，“对于那时候的你来说，前途比我更重要。”

李懂闻言愣住了，呆呆地看着他微笑的帅脸，一时不知道该作何反应。  
当初年轻气盛的李懂说要去闯荡世界，要见识世界的黑与白，要独立，要长大，说他不能老是依赖着顾顺。于是他没想到顾顺二话不说就跟他提了分手，还分得那么决绝，一点挽回的余地都没有。李懂以为顾顺是早就厌倦了这段感情，或者说是厌倦了他，原来是替李懂做了选择。

可李懂当时根本没想要放弃顾顺啊。  
他在乎事业，可他更在乎他。

李懂叹了口气鼻子立刻就酸了，紧接着视线也变得模糊，  
“你是傻吗！大傻子！“  
顾顺叹了口气，把哭得鼻子一吸一吸的懂懂抱进怀里揉揉摸摸。  
“懂儿怎么还哭鼻子了？嗯？抱抱抱抱，不哭了。“  
又是亲香香又是举高高地哄了好一会儿，才听见怀中传来一道闷闷的，夹在抽泣声中的声音，  
“那大傻子…还喜欢我吗？”  
顾顺捧起那张小脸清脆地啵了一声，  
“喜欢啊，怎么不喜欢。”  
李懂眨了眨眼睛，有些害羞地问道，  
“那…”

“我们结婚吧。”  
顾顺握着他的手放在胸口，没有一丝犹豫。


End file.
